


【但丁乙女】文学少女的忧思与春梦

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Dream Sex, F/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Summary: 预警：第一人称，有轻微ntr情节
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【但丁乙女】文学少女的忧思与春梦

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：第一人称，有轻微ntr情节

Part1.  
阴暗的房间，简易的桌椅，锁孔生锈的柜子，以及一位思想陈旧腐朽的中年女性。  
“我并非有意干涉你的爱好，只是你现在的状况实在不适合写作。”身着白色长袍的女人按动指关节用力敲了敲桌板，天知道这个老女人为什么这么执着于对我进行话疗，我完全不记得自己有支付过药物费用之外的金额。“你是不是又睡着了？”“我没有，但是你的声音真的有很强的催眠效果。”我打着呵欠摇摇晃晃地抬起头，“可以把这周的量开给我了吗？”  
“你不能依赖它们，你应该多和别人相处。”她仍然没放弃说服我，一边转身打开柜子一边絮絮叨叨地重复着那些所谓青春与年轻人的观点，而我能回应她的只有机械的点头，接过熟悉的纸袋就迅速起身离开，扬起的灰尘让她一阵咳嗽。倘若她能够提升一下自己的沟通技术，这家诊所也不至于如此穷酸，我暗暗在心中抱怨着。  
密封的纸袋或许是她唯一的体恤，我可以像个普通人一样拎着它穿过红墓市的街道，径直回到事务所，没有人会用看待病人的同情眼神注视着我，也没有人会低声议论我厚重的笔记本里都想写了些怎样隐秘的少女心事。  
自打这位心理医师得知我在通过写作来宣泄自我压力后，每次会面她都要求我带上我的手稿，至会面结束后再和药品一起装封归还。尽管她从来不把它们看完，永远只会草草地扫一眼前篇的抒情诗，然后就抓住某个长句开大肆批判我的生活方式。实际上只要她多往后翻几页，或者直接从最后一页进行阅读，很容易就能发现我最为主要的创作体裁并不是诗歌，而是关于我和但丁的爱情故事。  
当然，那并非一般的爱情小说，毕竟我向来不擅长描写复杂的情感纠缠，文字的世界是自由的，我选择了放纵自我，在字里行间写满不堪入目的性幻想。我想象着我和但丁二人共处于上锁的卧室，清晨的厨房，甚至是恶魔尸体堆砌的血海中，急于归家的恶魔猎人发现他的恋人正等待在他清剿恶魔的战场，无法抑制的欲望让他就此扑到了她，多么绝妙的场面啊。  
不过这仅仅是小说罢了，现实中的我身材贫瘠又矮小瘦弱，还总是对和恋人的接触感到莫名的恐惧，不要说床榻之欢，仅仅是被但丁拥抱都会害怕得浑身发抖。起初但丁以为我是惧怕他不同于人类的形态，亦或是他面对敌人的冷血，但是都不是。那是一种悲伤与恐惧混合的奇异情感，这或许和我那记不住名字的，拗口难念的心理疾病有关。  
好在但丁有足够的耐心，哪怕我每天都挂着泪水一脸抑郁，也能找到方法逗我开心。如果没有他，光靠医生重复的唠叨和过量的化学合成物，我的病情一定难以得到缓解。  
Part2.  
事务所的大门被再次打开，我的恋人卸下随身的重和剑铳枪，“亲爱的，今天过得怎么样？我要先去洗个澡，还是先吃饭？”“先洗澡，至少洗个头。”我将毛巾丢给他，“你今天比以往整洁很多，除了头发全被染红了。”  
“没办法啦，衣服可以用魔力生成，但是头发只能自己生长。”他接过毛巾，“你要试试帮我擦吗？”我迟疑着自己是否该靠近他，嘴唇上却传来柔软的触感，但丁比我高很多，只要稍稍弯腰就能吻到我。眼泪瞬间不自然地涌出，伴随着但丁发丝上滴落的血液混在一起流过脸颊。“你的泪腺太发达了。”但丁放开了我，“我真不忍心看见你哭成这个样子。”“对不起………”我抽泣着向他道歉，没注意到另一只手上的纸袋掉落在了地板上。  
“你的药掉了哦。”但丁抢先一步拾起了散落一地的杂物，目光停留在笔记本上，“亲爱的，这是你的日记？”“是隐私！”我慌忙跳起试图夺回，但丁凭借身高优势举得更高，我注意到了他是从底页打开的。那些官能小说是绝对不能让但丁看到的，虽然他是我的男友，可他大部分时候都把我当作一个单纯的小女孩，就算我用我患有某种心理疾病充当理由，也没有哪种病能和色情妄想搭边。  
“啊，你比较喜欢强制爱，我的小猫咪？”他似乎被那篇采用兽耳题材的文章勾起了兴趣。“拜托你不要用那个称呼！”我涨红了脸，“你知道我也是个成年人，而且又没法碰你……”“谁是导致你无法碰到我的罪魁祸啊。”但丁无奈的摇摇头，“好吧，其实我最近也积攒了不少，不如我们一起释放下？”“不行，我绝对会把你整个床单哭湿的！”我迅速回绝，“但丁，你就当刚刚自己什么都没看到。”“我今天真的很累呢。”但丁抱住拼命挣扎的我，“本来以为我的甜心什么都不懂，现在真是自叹不如啊。”  
我把眼泪尽数抹在但丁的胸口，僵硬地抓住他的手臂，被带到了他用以迎接雇主的吧台内部。  
他调转了椅子正对大门的方向，摁住我的的头部使我半跪在椅子前方，我的视线被四面环绕的墙壁和柜台所遮挡，抬起头就不得不与但丁四目相对。  
“我刚刚看了这篇，”他翻开笔记本，将文章的内容题呈现给我。那是一篇涉及第三人参与的办公室性爱，主要情节是恶趣味的但丁强迫女友在他接打电话和会见客人时为他在桌下口交，最终以但丁折服于女友的高超技巧而结束工作收尾。然而现实中怎么会有这样的发展，只要但丁想做，他绝对能游刃有余地边和雇主聊天边在我的口中高潮。  
幸好但丁保持了一贯的温柔，没有参照文中的情节提出各种刁钻的要求，而是主动拉下了裤链。勃起的柱身拍在我的脸上，这是我第一次真正接触他的性器，无论形状还是气味都令我讶异。“口交的话还是不要戴套好了，”他漫不经心地转过头，“塑料的廉价口感会让你对我失望的。”  
“但……唔唔！”我没法做到在侍奉口中巨物的同时还能与他吵架，我本来就说不过这个巧舌如簧的男人。他的阴茎粗壮而庞大，就算深喉我都不可能整根含进去，我只好趴在他的双腿间，缓慢地吞吐着前端。  
但丁很欣赏他清纯羞涩的小女友淫荡的另一面，即使她满脸泪水的样子非常可怜，搞得他就像一个强/奸/犯。“你有很多手段讨好它的，不是吗？”但丁循循善诱地让我用手握住柱身，“像这样缓慢地摸摸它也是个不错的主意，你的手很软呢。”  
我绷紧神经，自上而下抚弄着那些凸起的血管，感受着血液的流动。我急促地呼吸着，毫无理由的窒息感涌上大脑，“但，但丁，你感觉怎么样？”“简直比乳交还舒服啊。”但丁毫不掩盖他兴奋的喘息声，“哈，没想到你不只是会纸上谈兵，看来今晚不能就这么放你走了。”“咦？放我走？”我的意识愈发涣散，“但丁，我可以把整个夜晚都献给你……不要把我一个人留在这里。”我竭尽全力，用手和口腔一并服务着这根非常规尺寸的性器。无法言说的恐惧涌上心头，我不自觉地加大了手上的力度，指甲堪堪擦过周边的软肉。  
“轻一点轻一点，这可是我的‘软肋’。”但丁的声音拉回了我的神志，一股白色的热流冲进我的唇齿间，少量又从我的嘴角流出。我愣了一下，尝试咽下了它们，并不是幻想中男性的体液应有的味道，而是如同某种无味的劣质牛奶。  
“不用都喝下去啊……”但丁罕见地露出尴尬的表情。他平时热衷于用各种性暗示笑话调侃我，如今却会为我吞咽精液这种小事感到羞耻吗？  
困意迟迟袭来，在清醒的最后一刻，我隐约看见但丁向我伸出了手试图抓住什么，但是他终究未能触碰到我。  
他又一次放跑了他天真烂漫的恋人，他总是太过善良。  
Part3.  
“但丁，你睡了吗？”我戳戳的脸颊，他轻声咕哝着翻了个身，睡眠质量一如既往的高，我于是搬起压在身上的手臂溜出他的怀抱。我们的关系在那场微妙的口交后发展迅速，尽管那些莫名其妙的眼泪难以控制，但丁总会用某个滑稽的笑话安抚我的情绪，我们偶尔也会彼此相拥入睡，事务所的委托最近在难度和数量上都有下降，我们难得拥有了一段闲暇时光。  
我仍然没有放弃写作，在与医生会诊和同但丁约会的间隙里继续我的爱情狂想曲。这次的题材将有别以往的纯爱，我加入了新角色维吉尔——但丁高傲冷峻的哥哥，同时保留了我作为但丁女友的身份。我承认灵感有时会违背道德伦理，这是一篇注定在深夜完稿的小说。趁着但丁还没醒来，我顾不上字迹潦草，在纸页上飞快勾勒着故事的框架：外出的但丁，突然光临的，有着与其相同容貌的另一个男人。我并没有真正与维吉尔见面几次，对他的描写大多是我的想象，反正这种酷厉残暴的魔王肯定学不来但丁的那套话术技巧。  
“没想到你会对我那个性冷淡的老哥感兴趣。”专注创作的我全然未发现但丁的靠近，他把头搭在我的肩膀，就好像文中诱惑弟弟女友的维吉尔那样暧昧地耳语：“明明是但丁陪在你身边，你却想着别的男人。”“对不起……，”笔尖摔落在桌面上断裂开，我战战兢兢地表示道歉，“你生气了，但丁？”  
但丁的牙齿摩擦着我的耳垂，每一次呼吸都牵动我的神经，“是啊，非常生气。”他皱起眉，拦腰把我抱到他的腿上，“不过我是个宽宏的男人，不如你跟他亲自讲讲你的恋慕之情？”“但丁，不要把小说里的事情当真啦。”“把它读给维吉尔听。”但丁拨动电话机，话筒被硬塞到我的手中。  
我默默祈祷维吉尔最好还在睡梦中，紧接着就听到了那个冷漠并带着一丝倦意的声音响起，“…喂？”“早，早上好，维吉尔先生。”我毕恭毕敬，“您今天晨起读书有什么安排，介意我为您自荐我的诗文吗？”“现在是凌晨三点……”，维吉尔停顿了下，“算了，我不介意。”他想起了某个有趣的事情，“你现在是一个人？”  
我顿时心跳漏了半拍，用眼神向但丁求助，他却一副“随便你怎么说”的事不关己态度。我暗暗在心中打赌他等下就要后悔，下定决心愤愤地开口，“没错，但丁不在。那么我要开始读了。”  
果不其然，但丁没法长久维持那幅若无其事的模样，他的笑容随着情节变动愈发僵硬。维吉尔倒是一直静静地聆听，在我因为有些词句过于露骨而羞耻得停下，他改会出声提醒我继续念下去。  
维吉尔是危险而不乏魅力的男人，他并不在乎这个读着淫秽文字的金丝雀应该属于他的兄弟。等到提及文中维吉尔与“我”的交合部分，他变得颇有意见，屡加评论，“他是怎么触碰她的私处的？”“你不打算更改下主角对他的称呼吗？”  
好吧，那我就做些修改，我在维吉尔要求的句子上打勾划线，让“我”在与维吉尔的性交愈发淫／荡不堪，身体的每一处都被他用V型图案所标记，遗忘了自己身后目睹现场的恋人。  
全文读罢，维吉尔没有任何波动，声音平淡如初，“之前我和你每次见面都会有但丁在场，”他在但丁的名字上加了重音，“你是在我们三个人共处时得到的灵感？”“我不是……”维吉尔没有理会我的辩白，“你不注意自己的男友，是那时对我分心了？”  
“啪”，话筒被恶狠狠扣下，“宽宏的男人”连带着椅子和我一并推倒，垂下的衣角拍在我的脸上。无论平时怎么放荡不羁，他还是会有动怒的时候，那张脸上的表情扭曲得比电话那头的魔王还要可怕。“我发誓以后我的主角只有你一个人。”我贴在他上下起伏的胸膛，“但丁，我只属于你。”  
“好，我亲自指导你该怎么构思下一篇。”但丁吻着我颤动的嘴唇，在探入舌尖的同时撕扯我脆弱的衣物。“我们和床隔得并不远……”冰凉的地板硌碰着我裸露的身体，“你打算就这么做？”“你没写过这种题材不是吗？”他啃咬，掐住我的皮肤，如同野兽在麻醉他胆怯的猎物。从脖颈到胸口，大腿上也被他留下绯红的痕迹。“我不喜欢V，”他沾着唾液在我的乳房上涂抹，留下一个模糊的“Dante”，“我喜欢直接写上我完整的名字。”  
粗糙的手指擦过乳尖，开始挑弄立起的乳头，“等到以后你有了孩子，这里的反应会变得更加吸引人。”“但是你还是戴了安全套。”“你打算不戴安全套？”我擦着眼泪问道，楚楚可怜的姿态再次触动了他。他一言不发地从床头柜抽出一叠简易包装的塑料膜丢给我。“你来戴。”  
我揭开包装纸，套弄透明橡胶体所发出的声音晦涩淫荡。但丁的嘴角上扬，在我慌张帮他戴上后，不加任何润滑径直捅进我的身体，“辛苦了。”他搂住我的腰让我完整地被那根肉柱所侵占，“我可不保证这些廉价工业品够不够安全，注意你的动作幅度。”  
我当然不能控制动作的幅度，但丁在体内的每一次撞击都不允许我抵抗。口交时直至深喉的尺寸进入我的下身中也难以容纳，他不得不通过多次抽插来让我适应小腹凸起的形状，大概我的内部结构会被这样的巨物改变吧。我的确没有写过毫无溺爱和技巧的强制性爱。现在但丁不仅在我的体表，连体内也做了无法被覆盖的笔记，无论是小说还是现实，梦境，我都会属于这个男人。  
混乱中用过的安全套被随意丢在一边，但丁留存的理智警醒他还不能射进女孩的身体里，“我需要你自己做出选择。”他注视着狼狈不堪的我，“告诉我你现在是谁？”  
满眼泪水模糊了视线，我辨识不出但丁的神情，判断不出他想要什么样的答案。  
Part4.  
寒冷的房间，破旧的桌椅，落满灰尘的柜子，以及一位成见纷繁喋喋不休的老女人。  
“你根本不值得为了你的恋爱牺牲生活，你知道它不会有结果的。”她的语调和表达一成不变。“你愿意为了一个不存在的爱人放弃自我吗？”  
我抬头望着天花板上的裂缝，重复着她的问题。“放弃自我？”  
“对，你本该是——，是某个人的女儿，是某些人的朋友，亲人，你不能仅仅作为一个虚拟角色的恋人。”她企图拉回我的思绪，“不要再写那些荒诞的小说了，也不要再做梦了。”心理医生把病历本摊开，“写下你的名字，我明天会带你去附近的中心医院做彻底的治疗。”  
“治疗之后，我就能从这段恋情里脱身了？”我犹豫着转动签字笔，写下那个代表我过去，以及今后人生的名字。  
走出会诊室后，但丁在门口笑着和我打招呼，“看来你和她交谈并不愉快。”“对，她的年龄比大几岁，思想比你老了好几百年。”我掠过了这个没有意义的话题，“但丁，你还记得当初你怎么跟我告白的吗？”“喔，好像是直接说出来的，”他挠挠头，“打完恶魔回来，看你一个人在晚上的事务所哭得非常可怜，我就走过去……”  
“我喜欢你，和我谈恋爱吧。”我接上后面的话，“突然地就在一起了，本来以为传奇恶魔猎人不会喜欢上我这种平平无奇的人类。”“亲爱的，你的一切都值得我喜欢。”但丁地笑容不改，真挚诚恳，“明天就是最后一次治疗了吧？等你的病好起来，你就不会再这么容易感到自卑了。”我点点头，只要等到明天，事情就都结束了。  
Part5.  
我穿过清晨的薄雾踏入房间，已经不再需要描述设施的变化了，因为我想留在但丁身边，哪怕失去名字，失去自我。我需要但丁，我愿意为了他舍弃我所有其他身份。我最后一次前来只是为了跟医生道别，她非常努力地跨越代沟与我交流，至少我应该告诉她我的决定。  
然而她消失了，病历本被撕碎在地上，她喜爱的椅子上坐着另一个男人。  
“当但丁把那坚硬的巨物挺进你的身体，你哭叫着向他索求更多……”银发的男人富有感情地诵读着我的小说，仿佛那是威廉·布莱克的赞美诗。显然他不属于医院，没有哪个医生会穿一身红色皮衣来会见他的病人。  
“这些都是你写的？”他侧过头看向我，狭长的翠绿色眼眸里映出我瑟瑟发抖的身影，我颤抖着声音强作镇定回答他：“对，是我写的。”我不清楚自己为什么要回答男人的问题。他的脸上沾有血迹，长靴踩着散落的药物，是他杀了我的心理医生吗？  
银发男人微笑着走近我，“我觉得我和你的小说主角很像，我也叫但丁。”“但那是以我的恋人为原型的小说。”我警觉地想要从他身边逃开，尽管他的五官轮廓十分熟悉，可以说得上是年轻版本的但丁，但是他周身散发的气息却比老好人但丁危险许多。“只是原型啊，那他并没有和你做过这上面写的事？”男人摇摇头，低声朗读着小说中的语句，“精液溢满了你的子宫，你衷心希望能怀上他的孩子。”“请你把我的手稿还给我。”我无法忍受来自陌生人的性骚扰，试图从男人手中夺回手稿，却被他灵巧地反身压制了。  
“抱歉，我没法就这么让你离开。”男人怜爱地揉着我的头发，仿佛他才是我的恋人。“为了让你留下来，我只能做得更彻底一点。你姑且也称呼我但丁好了。”他下流地用手指勾勒着两腿的形状，“不过你有一点可以放心，我的‘巨物’和性爱技巧可不会逊色于你的小说。”  
“但丁”按照我书中的形象一步步进行，手段干脆而不失温柔。他很是了解我身体的构造，知道怎样能够快速挑起我的欲望。他低声抱怨他可不是个早泄的男人，只是碍于时机不巧。  
他没有做多少前戏就急于进入了我的身体，巨大的阴茎尺寸真是完美复刻了我的恋人，每一寸推进都能给我带来近乎撕裂的痛楚，他暂缓地改成在入口处缓慢抽插徘徊着。“小姑娘，你的身体紧得过分。”“你能不能告诉我你到底有什么目的？”我忽视他的语言羞辱，直接向他发问。他却一直沉默不语，等到我的身体终于适应，被整个进入后，他才如释重负地叹了口气，“你爱但丁，你的恋人，是吗？”  
我疑惑地点点头，“当然，我爱他。”  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”他像是得到了确认一样笑起来，紧接着我就感受到了身体的动作变得剧烈，男人宽厚的手掌从我的额头一直抚摸到我的大腿，他舔舐着几天前但丁留下的痕迹，加深淡去的绯色。我无暇顾及现在压在我身上的“但丁”和我的恋人有何种联系，我只知道身体内部的感觉不再有隔阂了。我就是那篇小说的女主角，心甘情愿地希望但丁射在我的体内，怀上他的孩子，诞下他的子嗣。  
我不再被道德亦或是其他什么所束缚了，我听到了但丁扣响扳机的声音，他的子弹正蓄势待发，随之迸发而出的灼热液体将我的最后一丝意识也带走了。  
我的身体属于但丁，而我的心灵，大脑也早就被他所装满。  
鸟儿飞出了世俗的囚笼，囚人挣脱了枷锁，再也没有什么能够阻挡我和我爱的人在一起了。  
Part6.  
我在事务所的床上醒来，透过玻璃窗向远方眺望，那件窄小的白色房子撤去了招牌，空荡荡的窗户里没有絮叨的老女人，也没有与但丁眉眼相似的男人。  
“亲爱的，你根本不需要什么心理治疗。”但丁从背后紧紧抱住我，他一直在等我从梦中归来，“我知道只有什么才能真正地治愈你。”  
但丁陪我扔掉了所有的药品，那些花花绿绿的塑料瓶和纸盒都被投入了焚烧炉。  
爱就是最好的疗方。而我的爱人就在这里与我紧紧相拥着，我能真切地感受到他的体温，他的呼吸，我爱他，正如他同样深深爱着我。  
我们再也不会，永远都不会分开了。


End file.
